Ghosts of the past
by soul-wanderer94
Summary: A car accident changes everything in Tony's life. The ones left behind always struggle the most. A one-shot about how he manages his life with his daughter. Sad but also full of hope.


**A one-shot inspired by last nights episode and a picture (I'll figure out how to show you which one I mean). It's a sad one, but it's full of hope at the same time. Because there is never just one side.  
I hope you enjoy reading this one as well!**

* * *

"Wake up, it's your big day darling." he whispered with a little smile on his face. The sun was softly shining through the windows and all he could see of his daughter was her curly hair splayed out on her pillow.  
Her only reply was an indefinable mumble as she hid even further under her blanket.  
"C'mon, it's going to be great!" he tried to convince her. "And we picked out such a beautiful outfit for today."  
Her brown eyes now looked at him, still a little skeptical. She scanned every move he made, trying to figure out whether to stand up or not.  
"I thought you were happy about being a school girl now." He leaned down to tuck her wild hair behind her ears.  
"What if the other kids don't like me daddy?" she asked, her voice filled with fear.  
"They are going to like you, don't worry darling." Tony paused for a brief moment to look at her intently.  
"You know, you're pretty much like your mum. Everyone loved her once they got to know her. And you have this talent as well." his voice had a sad undertone, even though he now smiled at the little girl brightly.  
"I miss mummy. I wish she could bring me to school."  
The sadness in her eyes caused Tony to swallow hard, especially since he wished for the same.  
"I miss her too. But do you remember what I told you?" he reached out to clasp her little hands.  
"Yes daddy. That mummy is watching us, wherever we go."  
"Yes. You are not alone darling." he took a deep breath once more before he lifted her out of the bed and went to the closet with her. "And now…we need to get you dressed and was that a rumbling tummy I just heard? I think we should quickly do something about this, before you start eating me up!"  
A smile lit up on both of their faces and she giggled a little.  
"Can I have some cornflakes, please?"  
"How could I ever say no to such a beautiful young lady?"  
They both quickly got dressed to have enough time for breakfast.  
As they were both finished Tony helped her gathering her coat and backpack and they both left for the car.  
Once they sat in their seats Tony noticed another fearful look crossing her face.  
"Hey, what's wrong darling?" he asked, even though he already knew what she was going to say. Her reply came in barely above a whisper, "I don't like driving with the car daddy."  
The car was a constant reminder of what happened to their small family.  
He still blamed himself for being so incautious that night they came back home.  
He was distracted by his conversation with Ziva and they both couldn't wait to see their daughter again. She was only 3 years old when it happened.  
Tony survived the crash with a few scratches and bruises, but it was too late to save Ziva. When the ambulance arrived she was already dead. There was nothing the paramedics could do. The other car hit them right on her side.  
It was his fault, of that he was sure. He would never forget the countless nights his daughter would wake up crying, haunted by nightmares.  
It took them a long time to find a way back into a more normal life.  
Some day he made a silent promise that he would be there for his daughter and make it possible for her to have a happy childhood throughout the loss of her mother. Seeing how she found her smile again gave him hope every time anew.  
Their home was filled with laughter again, and when she needed it he would sit on her bed at night to comfort her and keep the demons out of her head.  
He knew it was time to move on, even though he missed Ziva just as much as she did.  
"I know that you don't like that. But we have to. And I promise you to drive extra careful, ok?" Tony didn't want to risk another life, didn't want to risk to lose his daughter as well.  
"Ok daddy." She seemed to relax a little in her seat.  
"And now let's get going. I'm sure your classmates are already waiting for you! And after school I'm going to pick you up again and we're going to celebrate your first day of school with your favourite food, ok?"  
"Pizza!" she now smiled brightly and as Tony saw it he knew they had a future ahead. They would never be alone, because a part of Ziva would always live on in their daughter.  
And in their hearts.


End file.
